


Time between us

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Сны. Кто-то способен вспомнить их на утро, кто-то — нет, но снятся они всем без исключения, будь то что-то, о чём ты давно мечтал, кошмар или же встреча со своим соулмейтом.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor
Kudos: 1





	Time between us

Сны. Кто-то способен вспомнить их на утро, кто-то — нет, но снятся они всем без исключения, будь то что-то, о чём ты давно мечтал, кошмар или же встреча со своим соулмейтом.  
Фрэнк не ждал ничего больше, чем своего шестнадцатилетия. Нет, он не хотел поскорее вырасти, парень считал это невероятно глупым желанием, ему просто не терпилось узнать кто его соулмейт. Начиная с шестнадцати лет ты мог встретиться со своей родственной душой во сне, не важно где ты или она, не важно в каком времени вы находитесь — вам обоим при первой встрече будет по шестнадцать.  
И вот она долгожданная ночь. Хэллоуин прошёл, а вместе с ним и день рождения Айеро, он с нетерпением лёг в кровать, ожидая прихода своей ночной иллюзии.  
  
Спустя какое-то время он заснул.  
Это был невероятной красоты, как думал Фрэнк, сад, а сам Айеро сидел в белой каменной беседке.  
— Здравствуй? — раздалось со стороны входа; Фрэнк обернулся на звук. В проходе стоял шестнадцатилетний мальчик с русыми волосами до плеч и в объёмной белой рубашке, заправленной в чёрные брюки на широком поясе. Он выглядел немного растерянным.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Айеро. — Я Фрэнк. Фрэнк Айеро.  
— Не помню, чтоб герои моих сновидений представлялись раньше, — произнёс он, подходя ближе.  
— Может потому, что тебе раньше не было шестнадцати? — Фрэнк немного опешил. Ну кто в двадцать первом веке не знает, что во снах ты видишься со своей родственной душой? — Так... может и ты мне представишься?  
— Джерард Артур Уэй.  
Он сел неподалёку от Айеро и стал внимательно разглядывать своего собеседника. Тёмно-серая толстовка, синие джинсы и длинная чёлка на правую сторону. Обычный современный подросток.  
— Ты выглядишь необычно, — произнёс Джерард. — Откуда ты?  
— Бельвилл, Нью-Джерси.  
— Не слышал о таком, — задумчиво сказал Уэй, явно пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь о месте, названном Фрэнком.  
— Сам откуда?  
— Эдинбург.  
— Погоди-ка... так это Шотландия! — Айеро был рад, что смог вспомнить хоть что-то с уроков географии. — Думаю, если лететь на самолёте, то мы могли бы встретиться...  
— Самочто? — не понял Джерард.  
«Да он издевается! Все знают что такое самолёт!» — подумал Фрэнк.  
— Ну... знаешь... большой воздушный корабль из металла, который, если смотреть с земли, иногда птицу напоминает, — всё же попытался объяснить парень. — Его, вроде, ещё в двадцатом веке изобрели.  
— Птица из металла? — недоверчиво произнёс Уэй. — Двадцатый век? Ха! Прошу, не держи меня за дурака, я прекрасно знаю, что сейчас лишь девятнадцатый век.  
— Девятнадцатый?! — Фрэнк не мог поверить услышанном и надеялся, что Джерард просто пошутил. Вот только его соулмейт оставался совершенно спокойным, в то время как выражение лица Айеро ясно показывало, что он в шоке.  
— Ты будто сам не из девятнадцатого века, сказочник, — фыркнул парень с русыми волосами.  
— Я из двадцать первого!  
Теперь настала очередь мальчика из прошлого удивляться. Затянулась тишина, а после...  
— Я не собираюсь верить какому-то странному мальчишке из моего сна, — холодно ответил Уэй, поднялся с места и вышел из беседки. Либо это был шок смешанный с недоверием, либо у Айеро не находилось других объяснений поведения Джерарда.  
  
Фрэнк, тяжело дыша, проснулся посреди ночи. Хуже встречи и представить невозможно.  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнки, как ты? — трепала его за плечо Джамия. — Ты весь день сам не свой. Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — соврал парень. Он весь день переживал из-за того, что произошло в е̶г̶о их сне. Ну почему у всех соулмейты из нормального времени, а у Фрэнка, настоящего счастливчика, родственная душа жила на несколько веков раньше?  
— Плохая встреча с соулмейтом? — догадалась подруга. Как же Айеро хотелось, чтобы именно она была в его сне.  
— Хах, можно и так сказать, — сказал Фрэнк. — Какой-то парень из девятнадцатого века.  
Как же он завидовал девушке, ей всё ещё было лишь пятнадцать и её родственная душа навряд ли живёт на несколько веков раньше, чем она сама.  
— Почему бы тебе не разузнать тогда о нём что-нибудь в архиве? — подкинула идею Джамия. — Может какие газеты найдутся.  
Какая же Нестор порой через чур оптимистичная.  
— Возможно ты права, — бесцветно ответил Фрэнк.  
  
***  
  
После уроков, он поступил, как ему и сказала подруга – отправился в библиотеку.  
"Джерард Уэй"  
Слишком много результатов.  
"Джерард Уэй 19 век"  
Всё ещё много, страниц пять, к счастью, не больше.  
"Джерард Уэй 19 век Эдинбург"  
Значительно меньше, лишь одна страница.  
В одной из газет речь идёт о том самом мальчике из его сна. Именно её Айеро решает внимательно изучить.  
"...скончался в результате несчастного случая"  
Сердце будто пропускает удар, когда Фрэнк читает эту строчку. И пока он не вспоминает, что так или иначе Джерард уже умер до его рождения, биться снова оно не хочет.  
Парень снова окунается в газетную статью.  
"Шестнадцатилетний сын лорда Уэя скончался в результате несчастного случая."  
Фрэнк не мог больше читать это. Становилось дурно от одной только мысли о том, что его соулмейт умер так скоро. Воздух. Ему нужно на воздух.  
Записав напоследок дату выпуска этой газеты, Айеро выбежал из городской библиотеки, под звук собственного, громко бившегося, сердца, продолжая прокручивать в мыслях "шестнадцатое апреля". Какого чёрта с ним вообще происходит?!  
  
***  
  
— Снова ты?!  
Этой ночью они встретились не в беседке, это была крыша какой-то высотки в Нью-Йорке.  
— И тебе доброй ночи, — ответил Фрэнк, смотря куда-то вдаль. Город мечты мерцал огнями, внизу стремительно проносились машины и слонялись без дела люди. Айеро никогда не был тут, но всегда представлял Нью-Йорк именно таким, всегда представлял его живым.  
— Где мы? — спросил, присаживаясь рядом, Джерард. Этот мальчик из прошлого казался здесь чужим и потерянным, так и хотелось обнять его и попытаться успокоить.  
— Думаю, в городе, который никогда не спит, — сказал Фрэнк, а после понял, что Уэю это ничего не говорит. — Это Нью-Йорк. Он часто мне снится. То есть, мне кажется, что это он.  
— Мне казалось, что это очередной город Нового света, ничем не отличающийся от наших.  
— Может когда-то он таким и был, — грустно улыбнулся Айеро. Как же ему всё-таки хотелось, чтобы и для Джерарда Нью-Йорк был таким, какой он для Фрэнка.  
— Так значит, ты не очередная иллюзия моих снов?  
Какой же сложный вопрос он ему задал. И как прикажете на него отвечать?  
— Да и нет. Это всё лишь сон, иллюзия. Но я действительно реален, только не в девятнадцатом веке.  
Только сейчас Айеро заметил, что Джерард держит его за руку.  
— Боишься высоты?  
— Нет. Меня пугают иглы, мечи и шпаги. Только то, что может пронзить и убить, — признался Уэй. После недолгого молчания он спросил: — А чего боишься ты?  
— Пауков, — просто ответил Фрэнк.  
С ним было легко общаться, как с Джамией.  
И тут Айеро вспомнил.  
— Джерард, какое у тебя число?  
— Не совсем понял вопрос.  
— Дата. Какая дата?  
— Когда я засыпал, было десятое апреля.  
— Кажется, я знаю дату твоей смерти, — безэмоционально сказал Фрэнк, смотря куда-то в пустоту, пока Уэй удивлённо рассматривал его.  
— Знать не желаю, что ты там нашёл, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал он.  
  
Фрэнк очнулся в темноте. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, будто ему снился кошмар. И как у этого мальчика из прошлого – где даже не слышали о соулмейтах! – выходит обрывать их общие сны?  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнк, ты вообще спал? — спрашивает Джамия, щёлкая пальцами перед носом парня, пока они бредут в школу. Айеро уже несколько раз чуть не опрокинул на себя стаканчик с кофе по дороге. Кажется, сегодня всё летело из рук.  
— Всё в полном порядке, Джам, — отвечает он. Нечего волновать её лишний раз историями о соулмейте.  
— Это не то, что я спрашивала, — говорит подруга, придерживая его за плечо. Перед ними пролетает машина. — Только попробуй его сейчас обматерить.  
Точно, их договор всё ещё в силе. В какой-то момент Фрэнк стал слишком часто ругаться и тогда Джамия предложила ему одно условие: он даёт ей двадцать пять центов за каждое браное слово, произнесённое при ней, и наоборот. Всю первую неделю из её карманов доносился звон монет.  
— Помню, — сказал Фрэнк и они пошли дальше.  
— Так, ты спал? — снова спросила подруга, когда дорога осталась позади.  
— Недолго. Слушай, а ты случаем не знаешь как один из соулмейтов может прервать сон другого?  
— Я нет, но один мой друг может. Его интернет зовут, может слышал о таком.  
— Ха-ха, как смешно.  
На самом деле Фрэнк любил проводить с ней время, никаких монет не пожалел бы ради этого.  
  
***  
  
— Хватит! — в его голосе слышалось отчаяние. — Я не хочу больше видеть тебя в своих снах!  
На этот раз они были в замке. Кажется, это комната Джерарда.  
— Я не управляю этим, — сквозь зубы ответил Фрэнк. — Зато у тебя прекрасно выходит прерывать наши сны, так почему бы и в этот раз не сделать это?  
— Я тоже этим не управляю, — в глазах сверкали искры гнева.  
В следующую секунду Уэй без сил упал на кровать, закрыв глаза ладонями. Нет, это были не искры гнева, это были слёзы.  
— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — шептал он. — Никогда больше. Никогда.  
Наверное было бы лучше, если б Фрэнк просто ушёл, но он не мог.  
— Ты просто появляешься в моих сна и заявляешь, что знаешь дату моей смерти. — он всхлипнул. — Это колдовство. Это плохо.  
Он рассуждал как совсем маленький ребёнок.  
— Прости, — тихо ответил Айеро. — Я не хотел делать тебе больно или пугать.  
И в этот момент ему пришла идея.  
— Джерард, что может помочь тебе успокоиться.  
На время Уэй совсем затих, а после сказал:  
— Я люблю рисовать птиц в саду.  
Фрэнк осторожно подошёл к нему, присел на край кровати и спросил:  
— Не хочешь снова отправиться туда прямо сейчас?  
Джерард покачал головой.  
— А я люблю огни гирлянд и города, — вдруг сказал Айеро. На самом деле он просто не хотел оставаться в тишине. — Ещё люблю музыку. Даже как-то пытался научиться играть на гитаре, — улыбнулся он собственным воспоминаниям, — жаль ничего из этого не вышло.  
Уэй наконец оторвал руки от лица, Фрэнк даже не заметил, в какой момент тот начал внимательно слушать его.  
— Люблю гулять с Джамией, я бы ни за что её не оставил, даже если бы это значило, что я смогу отправиться в Нью-Йорк.  
— Почему тебе так хочется в этот город? — спросил Джерард. — Он ведь такой же, как и остальные.  
— В нём кипит жизнь, — просто ответил Айеро. — И потом, все города разные: одни тихие и будто вечно спящие, другие громкие и яркие, как само солнце. Из некоторых хочется сбежать, потому что кажется, ещё немного и я умру от скуки. Города похожи на людей. — он посмотрел на Джерарда. — Скажи, ты бы хотел сбежать в город, где на улицах видна жизнь и звучит музыка?  
— Думаю, да, — признался Уэй.  
  
***  
  
Это вновь крыша, но не холодной и пугающей высотки, теперь это крыша дома самого Фрэнка, куда он часто сбегает, когда хочет побыть в одиночестве.  
— Я думал, ты любишь городские огни двадцать первого века, — сказал Джерард, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Гирлянды это тоже огни двадцать первого века, — ответил Айеро, пока в комнате за их спинами мерцали лампочки.  
Они погружаются в тишину.  
Вчера Фрэнк прямо сказал, что время Джерарда на исходе, — ему осталось всего четыре дня! — но ничего точнее. Договорились так: Айеро расскажет, но только если Джерард захочет знать.  
— Я хочу, — уверено произносит Уэй.  
И Фрэнк выкладывает всё, что ему известно.  
  
***  
  
— Выспался?  
Фрэнк по привычке пьёт кофе с утра, когда подруга расспрашивает его о ночи. Последние несколько дней он действительно высыпался, а не распахивал глаза посреди ночи, будто спасался от кошмара.  
— Угу.  
— И как, смог в этот раз спасти своего мальчика?  
А ведь Айеро уже успел позабыть, что всё рассказал Джамии.  
— Надеюсь на это, — грустно ответил Фрэнк. С того момента, как он всё объяснил своему соулмейту прошло три ночи, сегодня у Джерарда шестнадцатое апреля.  
  
***  
  
Он боится засыпать. А если всё напрасно? Если его больше нет?  
В конце концов усталость берёт верх и Фрэнк проваливается в мир грёз.  
  
— Ты выглядишь нервным, — доносится откуда-то сзади.  
Он отрывал взгляд от бушующего океана. За спиной Айеро стоял шестнадцатилетний мальчик с русыми волосами до плеч, которые трепал морской ветер и в объёмной белой рубашке, заправленной в чёрные брюки на широком поясе. Он выглядел так же, как в их первую встречу.  
— Ты жив! — воскликнул Фрэнк, бросаясь с объятиями к своему соулмейту.  
Уэй ничего не отвечает, он лишь гладит волосы своего мальчика из будущего.  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнки, какое у тебя число? — спросил уже взрослый Джерард, когда они лежат под деревом в его саду. Где-то в листве весело щебечут птицы.  
— Когда засыпал было тридцатое октября, — ответил такой же взрослый Фрэнк. Ему не нужно уточнять, о чём говорит Уэй, теперь они понимают друг друга и без этого.  
— Кажется, я знаю, что ждёт тебя завтра, — загадочно сказал Джерард, улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнк, — зовёт откуда-то сверху жена, когда мужчина снова уходит в свой подвал с музыкальными инструментами, — поднимись, пожалуйста.  
Через пару минут он уже стоит у входа и забирает письмо, которому, по словам почтальона, уже несколько веков. Услышав это, Айеро ругается, кажется, теперь он должен Джамии четвертак.  
«Дорогой Фрэнк,  
Спасибо.  
Никогда не говорил тебе этого, но я чертовски боюсь будущего. Я испугался, когда увидел тебя впервые. Мне было страшно когда ты сказал, что знаешь дату моей смерти. Но после, я всегда был тебе благодарен. Ты подарил мне возможность жить. Спасибо, Фрэнки.  
Помню, ты как-то сравнил города с людьми. Фрэнк, ты тот самый город, в котором кипит жизнь и где на улицах всегда звучит музыка. Я бы сбежал с тобой куда угодно.  
Я рад, что моей родственной душой оказался именно ты.  
Джерард»  
  
***  
  
— Фрэнк, — зовёт откуда-то сверху жена, когда мужчина снова уходит в свой подвал с музыкальными инструментами, — поднимись, пожалуйста.  
Через пару минут он уже стоит у входа и забирает письмо, которому, по словам почтальона, уже несколько веков. Услышав это, Айеро ругается, кажется, теперь он должен Джамии четвертак.  
«Дорогой Фрэнк,  
Спасибо.  
Никогда не говорил тебе этого, но я чертовски боюсь будущего. Я испугался, когда увидел тебя впервые. Мне было страшно когда ты сказал, что знаешь дату моей смерти. Но после, я всегда был тебе благодарен. Ты подарил мне возможность жить. Спасибо, Фрэнки.  
Помню, ты как-то сравнил города с людьми. Фрэнк, ты тот самый город, в котором кипит жизнь и где на улицах всегда звучит музыка. Я бы сбежал с тобой куда угодно.  
Я рад, что моей родственной душой оказался именно ты.  
Джерард»


End file.
